The Legacy of a Waterbender
by Skcittambro
Summary: sequel to The Spirit of Raven Lake. Kirk discovers a mysterious temple with a prophecy in it. He gets warped to another dimension and realizes his destiny. I enjoyed writing it hope you like it. Skcitt
1. The Twilight

**_The Legacy of a Waterbender_**

The Air seemed mysterious today. It seemed to just be standing on end waiting for something. Kirk felt the wind blow through his hair. Yes there was certain strangeness in the atmosphere. He had gotten in the hobby of predicting what the day would be like through the air. Appa apparently sensed the strangeness too because he was flying stiller than usual. Katara lie down in the corner of Appa's saddle still asleep. Sokka lie next to the food bag also asleep. Aang and Momo sat in the front watching the sky ahead. The sky was a shade of purple. Not a cloud in sight. The sun lie on the horizon not moving a bit. Kirk took a moment took inhale all this calmness and serene atmosphere. Times like this don't come very often, this feeling of the awareness of the mystery of life. Katara twitched a little in her peaceful slumber. " So how do you like this?" asked Aang in a voice that seemed unnatural. "What?" Kirk asked. "This feeling." Kirk didn't know quite what to say so Aang went on. "This is the only time of day when I feel worriless, as if all my troubles and worries are in the day before." "I like It." said Kirk "but today feels awkward." Kirk, Aang, and Momo watched the sun finally rise above the horizon ending the quiet twilight.


	2. The Temple

Sokka let out big yawn. "So what's for breakfast?" Aang suddenly turned around. "You know, now that you mention it I think we're running short on food." Sokka's mouth suddenly opened wide. "No food?" Aang hastily replied. "Well, enough to get breakfast out of the way." Katara who had just awoken suggested they stop for supplies. Aang flew Appa closer to the ground to get a look-see at where they were. There seemed to be nothing as far as the eye can see. Then Kirk saw something interesting. "Hey what's that?" He pointed to what looked to be an abandoned Earth Kingdom temple. Aang dropped down on a ledge in front of the temple. The building kind of looked like a giant mushroom. The four of them got off Appa and explored the temple. Everywhere in the temple there were drawing of people doing amazing things. There was one drawing of a person who seemed to be the only one in that picture being able to move. It was as if time had frozen on everyone except that man. There was another drawing of a person who had black streams of water flowing out of his hands. Everyone in the picture around that person seemed to be screaming. In another picture there was another man who had golden streams of water flowing from his hands and everyone around him seemed to be filled with bliss. Kirk followed one picture to the next studying each one. He then stumbled across a small room. In the middle there sat a giant shrine looking thing. The room looked to be split into four parts each with drawings of a certain category. It was just the middle of the room, though, where they met. Kirk called for Katara, Aang, and Sokka who speedily ran to Kirk's assistance. They seemed to be amazed at the architecture of this room. Kirk walked onto the shrine looking thing and saw that it had a floor made out of an ancient kind of marble. The shrine had four pillars in each corner with drawings of the same category in that corner. There was a strange difference though. Every person in each painting looked happy and harmonious, even the man with the black water. Kirk then looked up to see a beautiful marble ceiling with an ancient writing on it. Kirk read aloud this.

_**One from all**_

_**Answers the call**_

_**Saves us all**_

_**Avatar be thy guide**_

_**Three companions by thy side**_

_**Thy ancient prophecy shall abide**_

_**Help from a spirit**_

_**Will bring him near it**_

_**The destined one**_

_**The Lightbender**_

"It's a prophecy!" exclaimed Katara. "Avatar be thy guide, that means Aang's involved." Suddenly Aang's eyes turned bright blue. Kirk, Katara, and Sokka stared at him. "Was is something I said?" asked Katara. "No" said Sokka "That couldn't bring out his Avatar Spirit by itself." Then Aang's eyes turned red. Everything went black.


	3. As if things can't get any weirder

Okay my third chapter is up I hope you like it. Skcitt

The blackness went away. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Kirk were on the marble flooring of the shrine. It was darker than it was when they were in the room before. A giant slab of stone with a unique inscription blocked the doorway. The four of them were trapped unless they could figure out a way to move the stone. "Back up." Aang said, as he stood in front of the stone ready to pull off some strong airbending. He got in his airbender stance and put his hands out in front of his chest. He turned around and swung them at the door. Nothing happened. Aang tried again. Still no result. Aang tried again and again till he accepted what has happened. "I can't airbend." In frustration Aang picked up his staff and tried to airbend once more. Nothing. Aang angrily threw his staff on the ground and turned around to say something. Katara, Sokka, and Kirk weren't moving. Aang waved his hands in front of their faces. Nothing. Aang bent down to pick up his staff. He looked back at the frozen three.

"Okay very funny guys you can stop fooling around." They still didn't move. Aang pushed against Sokka and he fell backwards still in his statue-like position. Aang dropped his staff while trying to pick Sokka back up. Sokka collapsed. "Hey what was that for?" "Just because you're angry that you can't do airbending you don't have to take it out on me." "Wha-?" Aang replied. Aang then picked up his staff and casually tapped it against the ground. The three of them froze again. He did it again and they unfroze. "Whoa." "Well here, if you can't airbend maybe I'll just remove the blockage with waterbending." Said Kirk. Kirk stood in front of the blockage taking a deep breath. He got in his stance and in one quick movement he performed a beautiful show of movement and thrusted his hands at the blockade. The room lit up. Instead of water Kirk was bending a golden substance. I moved like water but it wasn't.

A relieved and cheery feeling filled the four travelers as well as curiosity as to… "What the heck just happened?" asked Sokka. The strange markings on the blockage lit up and then the blockage faded like water in the evening sun. Kirk pulled his hands back completely confused. "That was definitely not waterbending." "That looked like… light in a liquidy not normal way." Said Katara. "It's what the prophecy predicted. Three companions and The Avatar as the guide… I must be the Lightbender! Kirk said with a solemn excitement. Only Aang saw the worried glint in Kirk's expression. "Well the blockade's gone lets get out of here." Said Sokka. The four of them stepped out of the temple to see that Appa was nowhere to be seen. "Guess we'll be traveling on foot… again." Said Aang. "At least we aren't forced too by Sokka's instincts." Pointed out Katara jokingly. So they walked unsure of what would happen. So far that temple had just about weirded out about everything they had ever trusted in… almost everything.


	4. The Harpist who gave them knowledge

Kirk, Sokka, Katara, and Aang walked through the woods surrounding the temple. They passed a bunch of dead trees and black dirt. "It looks like an abandoned fire nation camp." Said Sokka. The sky was dark as if no sunlight was getting. Through. Aang sighed. He didn't like walking that much. They walked for what seemed to be hours to Aang, but really they had only been walking for ½ of that.

Finally they came to a patch of living earth. Trees, tall trees stood everywhere brightening the outlook on the dark land. "Could we have traveled in the future?" asked Katara. Aang stopped for a moment but then walked on. The four of them all stopped at once because they heard music, beautiful music. Katara recognized it as a harp. For some reason Kirk felt attracted to this music. It seemed to be beckoning him nearer. He walked closer and closer till finally the four of them reached a small clearing. In the middle sat an old man with his eyes closed playing the harp.

Kirk felt entranced by the song's beautiful melody. It echoed magnificently through the dismal woods. The song ended in a marvelous finale wrapping the song up in a quiet "C" chord. The old man opened his eyes and was startled to see visitors. "Oh, hello." He stared at their clothes. "Umm," said Aang. "Could you tell us where the next Earth village is?" "Earth village?" "Oh you must be from the temple." "Yes we are." Said Kirk. "Then you will not find any Earth Villages here because we don't have earthbenders in this dimension."

"Wait hold up." Said Sokka. "What do you mean this dimension?" "Well, you came from a dimension where water, earth, fire, and air reign dominant." "Yes close enough." "Well in this dimension light, shadows, space, and time are the elements." "So we aren't even in our own dimension?" asked Katara. "Yes that is correct. You have read the prophecy haven't you?" "Well yes…" said Katara. "Well it states clearly that with the Avatar's help the Lightbender will travel from one dimension to the next. The Lightbender will save the hope of our world. He has three companions. One, Two, and Three." Said the old man pointing at Katara, Aang, and Sokka. "You are to save the Shin-Hoo." Stated the old man while staring at Kirk. "The what?" "The Shin-Hoo, he is like the Avatar in this dimension. He is saving us from the evil shadowbenders. Recently he has gone missing." "Missing?" "Yes one day he was infiltrating a shadowbender camp and just disappeared."

"So Shin-Hoo, different elements, and shadowbenders anything else you could tell us that would creep us out?" said Sokka. "Well yes, did you know that when the Avatar activated the portal all your bending got switched?" "What!" yelled Aang, Katara, and Kirk at once. "Yes," said the man after he rubbed his ears. "If you were a waterbender you are now a Lightbender, if you were a firebender you are now a shadowbender, if you were an airbender you are now a timebender, if you were an earthbender you are now a spacebender. Also the Avatar has only his native element switched and all the others are just simply gone." "GONE!" exclaimed Aang "You mean I can only control time?" "Yep." Aang sat there his mouth hanging open. "COOL, I CAN CONTROL TIME!" Aang yelled excitedly.

A question popped into Kirk's head. "What's the difference between me and any other Lightbender?" The old man had a quick reply. "Well regular lightbending is nowhere near as strong as yours, and no other Lightbender is destined to travel between dimensions and save the world." The old man chuckled. "And no other lightbender would wear anything like that." The old man pointed to Kirk's Water tribe outfit. Kirk frowned.

Lightning flashed in the sky. "Oh, time is running short you must go. Any other questions you have can wait till later." The old man pointed to a path in between to trees. Kirk went to look back at the old man. "But what about…" The man was gone. The four travelers looked around but could not find him so they started walking down the path.

"Again with the walking." Said Aang upset.

Ahh another chapter completed I hoped you didn't find it too confusing. If there is something you don't understand please review or pm me. For now I have one word.

REVIEW 

Skcitt


	5. The Lightbender who gave them strength

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Kirk walked across the dirt path surrounded in a lush green forest completely different from the barren landscape of before. Strangely the sky was flashing different colors. It was dark and then it was bright. Switching back and forth again and again and again. The four of them eventually reached a small village. Inside a battle was going on. One man dressed in a golden robe was fighting a group of men dressed completely in black. (No not gothic) The man threw stream after stream of pure golden light. Each of which threw the soldiers every which way. The black dressed men threw stream after stream of black shadows. Each of which threw the man every which way. The man fought in a stance very much like a waterbenders; throwing a substance also like water except for reasons listed: It was golden, it was completely contained (as in there were no small sprays like in waterbending.), and it radiated a strong amount of brightness that lit up the village. The shadowbending soldiers fought EXACTLY the opposite. Of course that has been the nature of light/dark for always.

A cry came out from the frightened villagers watching from a distance. The man was on the ground completely surrounded by shadowbenders. They had their fists raised ready for a deadly blow. Kirk ran out into the middle of the group. He raised his hands, swirled a strong amount of light around him, and shot it in all directions. The shadowbenders screamed and dissipated in a cloud of black smoke. Kirk felt completely horrified. The man got up and dusted off his robe. He had a rude expression on his face. "So you must be the lightbender who's finally come to help save the world." He said sarcastically. Even Sokka was disgusted at this man's impudence.

The man's expression changed into a smile. "Welcome, welcome. We have been waiting your arrival for some time now." The four travelers now completely befuddled almost tripped in amazement. "Ah come in, come in we have a feast prepared for you." The man snapped his fingers and three villagers walked up. They stood in a forward stance and raised their arms. They cupped their hands and thrusted them forward. A vortex was formed. It was black and seemed to be speckled with stars and galaxies. Kirk figured they were spacebenders. The three spacebenders changed their stance and the substance grew. It covered about 30 feet in diameter. The spacebenders pushed their arms toward the ground and a building began to take shape. The spacebenders came lightly back to a forward stance and brought their arms chest level. The vortex disappeared and a rectangular building stood in its place.

The man led Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Kirk into the building. Katara then stated. "We really must go to…" "Nonsense." The man cut her off. "Stay, stay. The four of you are probably weary from your travels." They walked into a beautifully carved door, and saw one giant, long table filled with every food you could think of. "Okay we'll stay." Sokka blurted out. He dove into the first chicken he saw. "Ah someone's hungry." Said the man. The rest of them sat down in chairs and ate politely while Sokka was chanting "Food, food, food." happily. Kirk still felt questionable about his duty. "How am I supposed to save someone that has disappeared?" It was spontaneous but the man had a response. "Who said he's disappeared. The Shin-Hoo has not disappeared he is just in hiding." Kirk hastily asked another question wanting to know as much as possible. "Where is he?" The man also answered this. "He is in a place outside of time." The man grabbed for a pear. "The shadowbenders had him on the run. In an effort to save himself he created, as we like to call it, a time pocket."

"How do I get in this time pocket?" asked Kirk. "Well step one: get timebender. It looks like you've already got one." Said the man looking at Aang. "Step two: go the abandoned timebender temple called Miyach. Step three: defeat the time immune shadow monster Kajita." "WHAT!" exclaimed Kirk. "Not done yet don't interrupt me." Said the man "Step four: have your buddy over there do some timebending in the diamond shrine." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BIG, BAD, UGLY SHADOW MONSTER!" yelled Kirk. "Well for one thing I didn't say big, bad, and ugly and for two things Kajita is an ancient monster completely made of shadows that exterminated the entire timebender population." "GREAT, IF SHADOWBENDERS AREN'T ENOUGH I HAVE TO FIGHT A GIANT MONSTER THAT KILLED EVERY SINGLE TIMEBENDER ALIVE!" "Enough of the shouting my ears are hurting." Said the man "sorry." "By the way the monster isn't the only thing guarding the temple, there is also a huge group of shadowbenders." The man took some marshmallows and stuck them in his ears.

"WHAT!"


	6. A past revealed

Yeah I know this chapter's a bit shorter than my other ones but if you're looking for short read my first chap. It took a lot of feeling to write this one read and enjoy. Skcitt

Kirk awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and ready for whatever dangerous task he had to complete. The man had let Aang, Katara, Sokka, and himself sleep in a domed building. It was cozy but good enough. Kirk got out of his sleeping bag and took a look around. Katara and Sokka were still asleep. **_Man they like to sleep late. _**Thought Kirk. Kirk saw Aang sitting in the window staring at the clouds. Kirk watched Aang as he lifted Momo in the air with a bubble of air. "I know how you must feel." Kirk averted his gaze and looked out the window.

"You must feel the same way I do. Not even sure you can do what you are supposed to do. You probably feel crushed under the immense weight of your responsibilities. I felt the same way when the monks told me I was the Avatar. I'll never forget that day. It feels like only yesterday. The monks called me to their chamber. They said they had important news. I didn't know what they were talking about. They started telling me I was the Avatar. At first I didn't believe them, but then they started poking evidence at me. I finally gave in and admitted to myself that it was true. They told me that originally they would've told me I was the Avatar when I turned sixteen. They told me they feared a war was going to happen. They were right of course but to tell you the truth, I never wanted to be the Avatar. Then that when things started going wrong. First my friends stopped playing with me. Then they were going to take away the only friend I ever had. Monk Gyatso was like a mother to me. He and I played games and had fun. He was also my airbending teacher.

One day I overheard the monks tell Gyatso that he wasn't focusing enough on my training and that I was to be moved to the Northern Air Temple to resume my training. I felt torn apart. My strings that held me together were being cut one by one." Aang jumped off the window. "The monks took everything away that I loved. My whole life was ruined because I was told that I was the Avatar way to early!" Aang started doing some furious airbending. He calmed back down and sat in his window again watching the clouds gently loll by. "So I ran away. I took Appa and we flew away. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. We flew out to sea and got confronted by a storm. Appa got swamped so I created a bubble so we could survive. Surprisingly it froze and I became trapped."

"Then I awoke in Katara's arms; looked up and saw a beautiful face smiling down on me. Like I said I'll never forget that day." Kirk walked up to Aang's window and sat down. Both He and Aang watched the clouds as they floated by.

Momo let out a squeal. "Yes Momo that cloud does look like a Koi Fish."

I hoped you liked it cause I spent a while thinking of it. 

REVIEW

A note of thanks to The Forgotten Bender for reviewing my fic.

Thanx man, it means a lot to know you enjoy reading it. Skcitt


	7. An Unnerving Secret Uncovered

Ah here is my 7th chapter. WOW seven chapters and yet more to come. I worked my tail off trying to write more so if it seems a little corny tell me.

- Skcitt

Surprisingly the morning zoomed by quickly. Before they knew it, Katara, Sokka, Aang, and Kirk were on the road again; completely refreshed for the day. Kirk watched as the forest became less and less dense. The pink flowers that had dotted the landscape gradually grew smaller in numbers. The sky slowly turned darker and darker as if the sun was setting already. The temperature got slightly chilly not frigid just chilly. Then suddenly, ambush. Six men jumped from the trees. They pinned the four travelers to the trees. Their black clothes, black eyes, and black hair contrasted with the life around them.

Kirk glanced over to see the others squirming to get free. The look on their faces looked flabbergasted. Kirk, surprisingly, stood completely calm. Suddenly, the wind picked up. Leaves blew over the faces of the shadowbenders. They looked up quickly as if something was about to jump on top of them. They looked back down just in time to see the last thing they ever will, eyes glowing bright gold.

It all happened to fast. Before they knew it Katara, Sokka, and Aang watched as Kirk ran past them, faster than the wind, with glowing trails of light streaming after him. Shrugging, the other three ran after him. Another group of shadowbenders jumped out of the trees and stopped Kirk in his tracks. Kirk blasted through them as easily as an arrow and a tissue. Everything stopped. "WHEN WILL WE STOP RUNNING?" yelled Aang. He stopped and took a small rest.

Aang then walked up to Kirk watching as he stood as still as a statue with eyes as gold as a Mayan temple. Aang waved his arms over Kirk pulling him out of time. The golden eyes stopped glowing and returned to normal. Kirk stood still and stared at the shadowbenders. "Something's not right." He said. "What?" asked Aang. Kirk created a small ball of light and laid it on the shadowbenders hand. The hand dissipated into a cloud of black smoke.

"They're not human." He said. "Huh?" asked Aang. "Normal humans would look slightly different, their hands would not dissipate when light is shone on them, and these shadowbenders have unnatural black eyes, black hair, black clothes, black gloves, the list goes on. Look at them nothing is different. They all look exactly alike. It's just not right unless…" replied Kirk. "Unless what?" asked Aang desperately. "Unless these aren't shadowbenders." "What do you mean?" asked Aang

"These aren't shadowbenders they are bended shadows!" said Kirk. Kirk created a stream of light and destroyed all of the shadows. "There aren't as many shadowbenders as we think. They all must be shadows." Kirk thought back to the village. "The shadows in the village looked the same too. In fact, I haven't seen one that looks any different." "You know what, I don't think I have either." Replied Aang.

"This should make getting to Miyach a piece of cake." Said Kirk. He was about to run down to the temple again when Aang grabbed his shirt collar. "Wait!" Aang ran back to where Katara and Sokka stood frozen. He waved his hands over them pulling them out of time. "We don't want to leave them behind."

Finally I have finished this chapter. It took me about 2 weeks to get in enough time to finish this. To all those who were waiting I hope you like it. Skcitt


	8. The Lady Who Gave Them Direction

I believe this is my 8th chapter. This one has a little more thought in it and a new mysterious character.

This chapter has been edited by Drgn Prncss and it looks great.

"Sigh, I think we walk way too much. Where's Appa when you need him?" complained Aang

"Not my fault." muttered Sokka as tired as Aang was. Even Momo, who was resting on Aang's shoulders, looked a little dead. "Hey I just realized- how are WE supposed to fend off the shadows? I mean Katara and Kirk got it made being lightbenders but what about Aang and I."

"Sokka hand me your boomerang." Kirk commanded.

"Wha…? No this belonged to my father." He replied. "Don't worry I'm not going to damage it, I'm just going to enhance it."

"Are you sure?" Asked Sokka.

"Positive." Kirk replied. Cautiously Sokka pulled his boomerang out of its sheath. The water tribe markings glinted in the frozen sunlight.

Reluctantly Sokka handed his boomerang over. Kirk created a ball of light and laid the boomerang in it. The boomerang seemed to absorb the light as the ball slowly disappeared. It looked normal still with its markings gleaming. Kirk handed the boomerang back to Sokka with one request. "Throw it."

Sokka took the boomerang in hand, pulled it back, and let it fly. The boomerang flew swifter than it had ever before. It was followed by a tail of golden light that zigzagged every which way the boomerang went. As the light boomerang reached its turning point it let out an explosion of light. "COOL!" yelled Sokka.

Aang stared at Kirk ready to find out what he would do for him. "Aang, I want you to concentrate on keeping the time freeze on." Said Kirk. Aang frowned. "Okay." He said. Aang spared no notion in sharing that he was completely bummed out. He continued walking with his head down near his shoulders.

The rest of them started walking again. "Shouldn't we be there yet?" asked Aang.

"I think we should have." Katara mumbled.

"That's it, we're lost." grumbled Sokka.

"We're not lost, we're just… yeah we're lost." Kirk sighed.

"We've been following this path of shadows for hours." said Aang. Kirk stopped and dropped to his knees.

"Oh, how could I have been so STUPID! Of course we've been following this path of shadows. It was a set up. They knew we'd follow them."

"All that walking… all that walking." said Aang gloomily. He plopped down on a pile of leaves rubbing his sore feet. "AHH!" He yelled as the pile of leaves moved out from underneath him. He jumped up and out of the way. The pile of leaves stood up. The leaves fell to the ground revealing an old woman dressed in ragged clothing. "Who are you?" asked Aang. The lady said nothing but kept a stern expression on her face.

Hopefully, Katara asked if she could direct them to Miyach, the timebender temple. The mysterious woman kept the stern expression on her face, said nothing, turned to look at the woods, and started walking into it. Kirk, Katara, Sokka, Aang, and Momo still on top of Aang followed her, hoping that she knew where she was going.

I hope you like this chapter. I enjoy writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it. Please R&R. Skcitt


	9. Miyach and Kajita AHHHHHHHH!

I've finished writing this chapter, Drgn Prncss is done editing it, and it looks awesome. If you were looking for action the next few chaps will satisfy you. - Skcitt

Darkness filled the forest. It was as if a shadow cast itself over the forest taking away its sunlight. The threatening trees looked as if they would reach down and hold you hostage. This was a frightening forest if there ever was one. An idea popped into Kirk's mind. His hands moved slowly creating a thin stream of light. Then fast a he shot it up into the trees. The light filled the forest casting away its shadow that kept it from light. This would make the walk much more enjoyable.

Suddenly, to the traveler's joy, a path could be seen at the edge of the woods. Thankful to see the brown dirt, Sokka ran to the path and lied down on top of it. He looked very relaxed, that is until he looked up and saw a black shadow standing next to him. His heart must have skipped a beat because he stood there for a moment. When he finally realized that time was still frozen he stood back up, wiped the dirt off his pants, looked up, and froze.

Katara, wondering what her brother was doing, stepped out of the forest and froze too. She saw an enormous, beautiful temple surrounded by thousands and thousands of shadows.

Kirk stepped out and saw the shadows but he didn't seem surprised. He just huddled the four of them together to go over their plan. "Ok, so Sokka you go after them with your boomerang, Aang you keep the time freeze on, and Katara and I will wipe them out with lightbending. Does everyone understand?"

"Yeah we understand but where did that lady go?" asked Aang. Kirk popped his head up from the huddle to find that the lady was nowhere in sight. **_Man, people sure have a tendency to disappear in this dimension._**

Kirk broke the huddle and went after the first, frozen shadow. Sokka tore through them with his boomerang, Katara forced a couple to dissipate, and Aang unhappily plopped down on a tree stump. He didn't like being left out. CRASH! Aang jumped up quickly. The roof of the temple shattered and the black shadow monster, Kajita, stepped out.

Kajita had blood red eyes, black fur, six legs, and a red arrow on its head. In fact, it looked almost exactly like Appa except ten times bigger and black. "What the heck is that!" yelled Sokka. He pulled back his boomerang and chucked it at the monster. It bounced off without leaving a scratch.

"Aang, I told you to keep the time freeze on!" Yelled Kirk

"Hello, this is the time-IMMUNE monster Kajita. You should know that." snapped Aang. The monster took a couple more steps then stared in Katara's direction. Took make a long story short, she screamed. She threw some streams of light at the monster frantically. This wasn't even affecting it. The monster charged at Katara with the speed of a leopard.

With a flash of darkness, Katara disappeared inside the body of the shadow monster, Kajita. Sokka yelled furiously. He pulled back his boomerang and… FLASH! Sokka disappeared too.

Kirk saw that his friends were in danger so he raised his hands, and shot a stream of light at the monster. Within one moment, Kirk was now under the giant foot of Kajita squirming to get free. Aang jumped on top of a giant stone and took a fighting position. "Aang, NO!" shouted Kirk.

With one quick movement Aang surrounded himself with light, took aim, and fired. The light shot at the monster but proved to be ineffective. Aang then spread his arms surrounding himself in what seemed to be a ball of space. He then disappeared and reappeared on the monsters head. Hastily, Aang pulled shadow after shadow from Kajita's head. Kajita let out a small roar and resisted with all its might. Kajita threw its head back and forth throwing Aang off. Aang gasped for breath but vanished again to Kajita's head to try again.

Kirk watched in amazement, while still under Kajita's foot, as Aang tried again and again. **_So this is what makes the Avatar, raw courage. _**After a couple of hard falls Aang managed to pull Katara and Sokka from Kajita. Relieved, Aang then surrounded Kajita in a ball of space and watched as it vanished.

To mark where the shadow monster disappeared, Aang singed the spot with a fireball "Ok, explanation please. How did you do that?" asked Sokka.

Aang ran up the temple steps without saying a word with Kirk running after him anxious to know.

I just had to put that major cliffhanger out there to see how you reviewers would react. Now that you have finished reading this please REVIEW! Skcitt


	10. As you may have guessed the ShinHoo

Finally, I have written this chapter. For all those who mercilessly waited. SRY! But, I have it done now so that should count for something. Skcitt Also, thankfully this chapter has been edited by Drgn Prncss.

Kirk followed Aang inside the timebender temple, Miyach. He had just seen Aang pull off amazing bending stunts that he was not supposed to be able to do. Kirk wanted to know why.

"Aang wait up!" shouted Kirk. Aang still ran, running past beautifully made stone pillars and wall drawings. Aang ran past room after room, stopping to run inside one. Kirk followed Aang inside a dark room with another shrine-looking thing inside it. Kirk stopped suddenly, and realized it was almost exactly like the shrine in the entry temple.

Kirk looked up and saw Aang motioning him to the shrine. Kirk walked up and asked Aang how he did that bending. "Timebenders, having limited timebending abilities, are able to mimic other bending styles."

"How?" asked Kirk

"Don't ask me how, they just do. Didn't you see me airbending at the village when I was talking to you about my past?" replied Aang. He motioned Katara, Sokka, and Momo to the platform looking anxious. "Come on."

"Whew, I think I probably lost about half my weight." joked Sokka. "Do you guys ever slow down?" Kirk was about to say something to Aang but He stood in his stance performing some amazing timebending.

-FLASH-

It all happened so fast. First the temple disappeared. Second, a green light with patterns of clocks in it surrounded the four travelers and the lemur. Then, the light disappeared. Nothing surrounded them except an empty white… an empty white.

"This place is strange." Said Aang "Nothing but white."

"Hello, anyone here?" called Aang. Quiet. Suddenly, a stream of light shot past Aang, who yelled and ducked. He looked over to see who had thrown it. Standing in that direction was a man dressed in a dark, gold-colored robe. His eyes, shadowed by his stern expression, had the glint of experience. Aang looked surprised. This man probably was around twenty and he had masterfully thrown that light stream. Probably, the only person who could have done that would be…

The Shin-Hoo!

Now that you've finished reading this please REVIEW! Skcitt


	11. The shadowlight battle P1

I decided to get this chap done early cause I knew I wouldn't get it done any other way. Skcitt

This chapter has been edited b Drgn Prncss.

A man in a gold robe stood in front of the four travelers and a lemur. "Are you the Shin-Hoo?" asked Kirk

"Soyo, please." Said the man "I have been waiting for you. I suspect you are the lightbender."

"Yes, I am." Replied Kirk

"I'm finally glad you've come." Said Soyo

"Yes, finally." FLASH! Another man appeared slightly to the left of Soyo. This man wore dark, black clothing. His eyes reflected the evil intentions he didn't need to hide. "Thanks to you, I now after all this time, have been able to reach the Shin-Hoo."

"Eh, who are you?" asked Kirk

"I am Kaiza, the shadowbender." Said the man "But I bet you already know about me."

"No, I'm afraid I've never heard of you." Said Aang

Kaiza frowned. "Well, I'm positive you won't forget me now." A devious smile spread across his face. Quickly, shadows (as in the dark kind of shadows not the human-like kind) engulfed the area. A gust of darkness swept at Soyo, but he deflected it with light.

"HA, your light affects me little." Laughed Kaiza

"Soyo, watch me!" Shouted Aang, #checking his hand, and thrust it forward throwing a compact fireball. The he spun around and shot an arc of flame at Kaiza.

Soyo followed Aang's example and, using timebending, created fire that he directed at Kaiza. "AH! What is this?" Yelled Kaiza, obviously affected by the fire. Kirk took a shot at Kaiza with a stream if light and got him square in the back. Kaiza squinted and turned to look at Kirk. "I will take you all out one by one." Kaiza then shot an enormous amount of shadows, which he engulfed Kirk in.

"AHH! Kirk yelled and then fell down unconscious. Another stream of light shot towards Kaiza, but this time it was Katara who threw it. Kaiza looked at Katara. "He, he, he, prepare to…" WHAM! Sokka whacked Kaiza with his boomerang. Kaiza grabbed his head, which was now throbbing with pain. Kaiza became angry. He surrounded himself in a cloud of shadows, which created the human-like shadows. Soyo quickly took care of them.

Sokka and Katara annoyed Kaiza to no end, created a great diversion for Aang. Kaiza shot shadow stream after shadow stream at Katara and Sokka. He was getting annoyed at his constant missing. FLASH! WHAM! Aang appeared behind Kaiza and whacked him with a giant boulder. Kaiza stumbled a few steps but quickly regained his balance. His eyes glowed red with anger and his expression showed nothing but pure hatred. "AHHHHHH!"

Sorry to leave ya hanging but I've got to save something for my next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Skcitt

#A move in Karate that means to put ones hands in front of one's face to use quick offensive or defensive moves.


	12. The shadowlight battle P2

Okay, I've finished yet another chapter. I hope somebody will come by and read this then spread some good word on me by. So far I've got ZERO hits on my last three chapters. -- Skcitt Onto the fic! This chapter has been gratefully edited by Drgn Prncss.

"AHHHH!" Kaiza created a shroud of darkness, which emanated in all directions. Kirk couldn't be sure but it looked to him that Kaiza actually had red, glowing eyes.

"Now, you shall all pay." Kaiza did everything in his power to make sure that every person in that place was screaming for his or her lives. It was as if all Hell broke loose. Every shadow pummeled into Katara, Sokka, Aang, Kirk, and Soyo as a cloud of needles with agony that could not be ended.

Screams filled the area. Cries of help rang in everyone's ears. Kaiza laughed manically. A harp played in the background. Yes, a harp played in the background. The old man from the woods sat in the scene on a log playing his harp. The music tore through the shadows and freed the five victims from the painful grasp. The old man played calmly and the music itself seemed to be made of light. Kaiza shot a sharp, painful glare at the harpist. A glimmer of fear appeared in his eyes. The harpist kept playing filling the air with the sound of his beautiful music.

FLASH! The harpist disappeared and in his place stood the lightbender from the village. He stood straight and tall, his eyes closed. Faster than was once thought possible, the light bender took a stance and perfectly threw light ball, streams, and many other techniques at Kaiza. Kaiza yelled painfully and tried to deflect the attacks with little result. The lightbender stood again straight and tall. He began to breathe softly and filled the air with light.

The light bender dissipated and there stood the lady from the path. She was the most surprising of them all. The amazing thing the woman began to sing. Her voice emanated throughout the pocket. Her calming, then booming, then uplifting voice cleared away the darkness and left Kaiza screaming.

"AHHHHHH! NOOOO!" The woman closed her talented lips as well as her eyes. She dissolved like a puddle right in front of them.

Another shape formed from the puddle. The body lifted from the liquid. Long hair formed on the head. A clear, visible robe could be made out. Then came her eyes. Her eyes, blue and beautiful, showed a deep care. She looked over at Kirk who stood almost frozen. This was his mother, the spirit of Raven Lake, Kaula.

She surrounded herself with small droplets of water and lifted herself in the air. She then changed the droplets to shards and shot them at Kaiza. Kaiza covered his face to protect himself but otherwise was almost shot down with ice shards. Kaula surrounded herself in water and spun herself upward creating a whirling spout of water. Her eyes remained the same, full of love and compassion. Kaiza evilly shot a blanket of shadow at Kaula.

He tried to but got covered up with a blanket of light. "AHHH!" Kirk stood still, his hands outstretched. He shifted his weight and shot more streams of light at Kaiza who moved absentmindedly from confusion. Kaula took the spout of water and shot it at Kaiza. Kaiza fell to the ground completely aghasted and awestruck. He didn't move an inch. Soyo walked up to him in his current state.

"This is for the lives you've taken." Soyo took his hands and created a compact ball of light and aimed it downward. The light filled the entire pocket temporarily blinding everyone.

OKAY! One last chapter to go and then the fic are DONE! (Throws confetti and dances in a circle) One, last, and short chapter to draw things to a final close. When this fic is done please review and tell me whether I should make another fic with Kirk in it. Skcitt -


	13. Touchy goodbye scene Xsniffle

THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! Some eyes are going like this I know it. 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 and one is going like this X-X one like this T-T and one like this . Lol mine are going like this - Drgn Prncss has edited my final chapter and I'm very thankful.

The light disappeared showing Kaiza completely gone, as in he wasn't there anymore. The one thing that kept the Shin-Hoo from protecting the land was now gone. The blanket of fear once held over the land now folded up and torched, almost literally. The task now completed, turned the air white. The time pocket disappeared showing the entry temple again. The six people and one lemur stood silently on the shrine flooring. The prophecy that started this all disappeared from view.

"Thank you, thank you all. Thanks to all of you my world may now live safely. You don't know how much that means to me." Said Soyo, the Shin-Hoo.

"I'm proud of all of you. You did an unimaginable amount of teamwork. Each of you played an important part in saving this land. I am especially proud of you Kirk." Kirk looked deep into his mother's blue eyes. "Ever since you were born, I knew you'd do something amazing, something life-changing. I am astounded at what you accomplished. I am awestruck in your capabilities. I know you may live in a war-torn Earth but you can overcome it and more. I love you." Kirk's mother dissolved in a puddle and disappeared.

"Once again thanks. Now I believe you should go. Somewhere else you are needed." Said Soyo. The four travelers and Momo stood ready to leave. Sadly, Aang's eyes turned red, then blue.

They appeared in the temple again but this time sunlight streamed through the window. "Are we home?" Asked Sokka

"Depends on what you'd call home, you giant-eared creten." Replied Katara jokingly.

"Let me check." Said Aang. He formed a ball of air in his hands. "Yep, we're home."

"I never thought I'd miss waterbending this much." Said Katara as she played with a stream of water. A grunt filled the air.

"APPA!" Said Aang excitedly as he ran outside. Kirk stood somber. He formed a ball of water in his hands, but he still felt the same. He dropped it and stood still. Then he spun around a shot a golden substance in the air. He smiled.

"You know we never did restock on food."

IT'S DONE! YAY! Now review and you'll make this all worth it. PLEASE REVIEW. I worked soooo hard on this and it would just make it feel all pointless if I don't get any reviews. So, do me a favor and REVIEW. I hope you like my story. I did. Skcitt


End file.
